


Face Down, Ass Up

by splendid_splendont



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Richie is a tease, Rimming, Sex, Swearing, please be nice I'm not good at writing sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: Richie is a god damn tease. Bill does his best to try and ignore him but its easier to just give in. Pretty much PWP with a smidge of story.





	Face Down, Ass Up

 

Bill wasn’t sure who he pissed off enough to warrant his current level of suffering. He has his teeth grit most of the day thanks to how obscene his boyfriend is dressed. It doesn’t help that everytime he looks over at Richie the boy is smirking back at him or that the his jeans look like they were painted on him, making Bill’s breath catch when Richie bends over.

 

It’s all he can to do keep his hands off his boyfriend during classes and when Bill pushes him against this truck when they’re supposed to be having lunch Richie smirks against his lips. He keeps Bill’s hand firmly on his hips and somehow even making out like teenagers manages to be PG. Bill doesn’t like the evil glint in Richie’s eye when he tells Bill he has to get to class, but he likes the exaggerated way Richie swings his hips even less for an entirely different reason.

 

When the Losers show up for game night Bill thinks things will be easier. He is mistaken. Richie’s t-shirt keeps riding up as he jumps around and the inappropriate comments he makes during poker are hell. When Beverly suggests Twister Richie cheers and practically trips over himself in his rush to grab the mat. He’s between Eddie and Stan, crotch way too near Stan’s face and whispering things in Mike’s ear that make the older boy nearly topple over with laughter.

 

Richie meet’s Bill’s eyes from across the room and winks. Bill throws the spinner on the ground. When his friends look at him in confusion Bill just shakes his head. Eddie follows him into the kitchen and hops on the counter while he watches Bill pace. “What’s eating you, Bill?”

 

“Fucking Richie.” Eddie snorts and Bill stops pacing to look over at him.

 

“You mean how you’ve been practically eye-fucking him since 8am? Or how Richie has done everything short of suggest we all shower together to get you riled up?” Bill groans, looking to his best friend for help.

  
  
“Have we really been that obvious?”

  
  
“I think Stanley is going to break Richie’s teeth if he makes one more dick joke.” Eddie pats Bill on the shoulder comfortingly and slips off the counter, heading back to the living room. “Maybe you need to teach your boyfriend some patience.”

 

Bill lingers in the kitchen. He can hear his friends laughing in the other room and  he’s more than certain he can’t take another 10 minutes of Richie being a little shit, let alone another hour. They don’t really bother looking at him when he walks back in but when Bill clears his throat the others hush into a curious quiet.

 

“I know it’s a bit early, but we’re going to have to cut game night short.” Bev opens her mouth first, ready to fight him but Ben grabs her hand and it shuts almost as quickly.

 

“Aww, Big Bill, do we have to?” Richie is laying across Stan’s lap and Eddie just shakes his head as he gathers his stuff up. 

Bill pulls Richie up and whispers in his ear, “I’ll deal with you later.”

 

Mike and Ben help Bill put away the games and Stan rolls the Twister mat back up into a neat roll that only he seems to be able to manage. Richie and Bev finish off what’s left of the snacks instead of putting them up and no one is surprised.

 

Everyone drags their feet a bit but Bill promises to make it up to them with a movie night on Sunday. Richie leans in impossibly close and calls out loud goodbyes as they watch the Losers drift apart in the parking lot. Bill’s hand moves to grip the back of Richie’s neck and he can feel his boyfriend freeze under his grip.

 

“Something bothering you, Bill?” Richie pushes the door shut and leans his back against it, dislodging Bill’s hand. He looks up with doe-eyes and Bill kisses him so hard Richie’s head smacks the door. “Jesus fuck, Billy.”

 

“No.” Bill’s voice is all growl and he grabs Richie by the collar of his shirt before hauling him across their apartment. “You’ve been a tease all day.” He finally says when they’re in the bedroom and Richie just grins.

 

“Who, me? What on Earth are you talking about?” Bill doesn’t even bother answering him. Instead, he pushes Richie towards the bed and slides his own jeans to the floor.

 

“Strip.” For once Richie seems in the mood to go along without argument, though he make sure to drag out removing each article of clothing. When he is finished he lays back on the bed, looking at Bill with smirk that Bill wants to wipe off his face. He crawls on bed, pressing Richie down into the mattress with biting kisses.

 

Richie is breathing heavy and writhing under him with Bill pulls away. Richie chases his lips, kissing along Bill’s neck when he holds his face just out of reach. "C,mon, Bill.” Richie’s voice is a whine and under normal circumstances, Bill would have easily given in to it. Not tonight though.

 

“Turn over.” The happy noise that comes out of Richie at the order almost makes Bill rethink his decision, but then Richie looks back at him and wiggles his ass. Richie hits the pillows with an oof when Bill yanks his hips up and Bill can already hear the snarky reply ready to spill pass Richie’s lips.

 

It never does make it out however. Instead the only sound in their bedroom is a high-pitched gasp. Bill keeps Richie’s face pressed into the pillows to muffle his noises and rims him like its his job. Richie is babbling with Bill’s tongue in his ass and Bill grins. He keeps going, drawing the most delicious noises from his boyfriend until Richie’s breath hitches. Bill pulls away quickly and watches Richie untangle his fingers from the sheets.

 

“Biiill.” Richie whines his name so pitifully Bill has to lean down to hush him with a kiss. When Richie is calmed down some Bill pushes him down again and  licks him back to a whining mess. He pulls back before Richie can come and the smaller boy collapses against the bed with a cry of defeat.

 

“You need to use your words, Rich.” Bill presses kiss against Richie’s back and smiles against his skin. Richie is panting hard but he doesn’t say anything so Bill takes that as a cue to continue his ministrations. Richie is drooling on the pillows with desperate, sweet moans slipping from his mouth when Bill sits back.

 

This time its too much. Richie is nearly in tears and he pushes himself back towards Bill. “Please, Bill. “

 

“Please what, Richie?”

 

“Fucking, pleeeease.”

 

Bill traces his fingers along Richie’s sides. The other boy is sweating and his chest is still heaving.

 

“Just fuck me already.” Richie snaps. Bill stretches, taking his time to seem like he’s debating it before shaking his head. 

 

“I don’t think I will.” Richie hits bed and lets out a frustrated cry. Bill moves to sit next to him, leaning against the headboard. He twirls his fingers in Richie’s curls and when Richie growls out a strained fuck you, Bill smirks. “Go for it,”

 

Richie moves faster than Bill is expecting. He sits back on his heels and glares at Bill. “I’m going to ride you until you cry.”

 

“I hope so.” Bill chuckles as Richie straddles him. He takes his sweet time and Bill almost wants to say fuck it and just fuck Richie into the mattress. Richie’s hands on his dick make Bill’s head foggy and when he finally gets around to sinking down on it it leaves Bill breathless.

 

They’re both quiet while Richie adjusts. Bill links their fingers together and Richie smiles down at him. Bill is not prepared for Richie to raise himself up and drop down on his dick. He moans loudly and Richie only seems encouraged. Bill moves his hands to grip Richie’s hips and he follows the motion the other boy makes as he bounces on his lap.

 

It’s over too fast but that doesn’t really matter to either of them. Richie cries out so loud when he comes Bill is sure their neighbors are going to complain but be can’t bring himself to be upset while he comes so hard his vision whites out. Richie flops on to the bed beside him and Bill pushes the hair from his face while his boyfriend stares up at the ceiling.

 

“I should get you riled up more often. Best fucking lay of my life.” Richie says after being quiet for so long Bill thought he might have fallen asleep. Bill groans, dropping his arm over his eyes and refusing to look at Richie. “Bill…..Biiiiill.” Richie whines not even a minute later.

 

“What, trashmouth?” Richie curls against his side, pressing himself close against Bill.

 

“Run a bath?” Bill sighs. He rubs his thumb along Riche’s cheek, mesmerized at the way the dark haired boy leans into his touch. Bill takes his sweet time getting up from the bed, or what used to be their bed. It looks more like a disaster zone with sheets now.

 

Richie is dozing by the time he comes back and flails as Bill scoops him up. His arms tighten around the taller boy’s neck and he snickers at the tub frothy with bubbles. He moans like pornstar as he sinks into the water and Bill’s ears go red. “Well, are you getting in or not? It’s hot as Hell, Billiam.”

 

Bill slips in behind him and there is water all over the floor by the time they are both settled. “You are cleaning up all of that water.” Bill mumbles quietly. He’s got his eyes closed, leaning back against the tub. Richie hums back but the bathroom is soon quiet. The only sound in the warm night is their steady breathing.

 


End file.
